It All Started With a Kiss
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Fairytale AU. In a quest for accurate directions, Jack comes across a sleeping figure in the deep woods. It wasn't like he believed in the full implications of those fairy tales. He was just trying to help the poor guy, a kiss wasn't going to lead to anything-right? Slight crack, T to be safe. BoyxBoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Grief is a Dangerous Thing**

 _Once upon a time, in a dense forest right on the border between kingdoms, there lived an old enchanter and his young son. Their simple life was a happy one, even if the father had his nose in his cauldron rather too often for the boy; who loved being outside and exploring. The child wasn't very old before he began pestering his father to let him spend time in the closest village, half a day's walk from their cottage. He'd been there before of course—rarely, on very brief shopping trips with the enchanter—but he wanted to get to know the other children; try to make some friends. After weeks and months and years the old man finally agreed, and the youth skipped off in high spirits, returning from his adventure in even higher ones._

 _A few days later the boy came down with a cough. Nothing too unusual for autumn, and the father gave his son the standard herbal preparations, confident that the wheezing would ease up in a day or so. But a day turned to a week, and instead of easing up the cough grew worse, and was quickly accompanied by a horrible fever and chills. As the youth's health deteriorated the enchanter desperately tried every concoction and spell he could think of. But his efforts were in vain, and the old man watched helplessly as the boy slid into the cold hands of death._

 _When he returned from burying his child, the enchanter was nearly mad with grief. Standing in the cottage that suddenly seemed so foreign, his eyes lighted on the blue ball his son had always loved to play with. Made of glass, it was perfectly smooth and contained bubbles that sparkled in the sunlight and caught a person's gaze. Staring at the rare globe, the old man remembered how his child's eyes lit up every time he played with that ball; and how those eyes were now closed forever. Beside himself with rage and despair, the enchanter cast a curse: whoever next entered the house couldn't help but see this ball; and when, mesmerized, he or she picked it up; they would instantly fall down dead._

 _But perhaps the enchanter was feeling the tiniest bit guilty, for as he prepared to leave the house forever he amended his terrible curse. The person who touched the ball would not die, though they would fall into a deathlike sleep. The only thing that would save them was a love's kiss, as love had not done for the enchanter's son._


	2. More Than He Bargained For

**More Than He Bargained For**

"Well Snowflake, we might actually be lost this time." Being a horse, Snowflake—so named for the white speckles on her coat combined with her owner's love of winter—did not reply.

Sighing, Jack gently brought the mare to a halt before looking around carefully, squinting at the sun. The day was nearly over, which meant that the hunting party would be back soon, which meant Jack needed to get to the campsite right away or his father—Duke North—was NOT going to be happy with him. True, his father was a very kind man, and certainly granted the young nobleman far more freedom than most would in his position; but defying the direct order to stay in the clearing with Aster was definitely going to get him into trouble if the older man found out. On their own landholdings it'd be different, but they were currently travelling through strange territory on their way to Earl Stoick's lands; and Duke North did not want to risk Jack getting lost.

Luckily for Jack, Aster always fell asleep on the job. The youth chuckled softly, if his father only knew how many times he'd already snuck off on this trip, always managing to return before Aster woke up and the hunting party arrived.

Though it appeared he was out of luck this time, given that for once he really didn't know how to get back. Clucking softly to Snowflake, they set off in the direction Jack was pretty sure (but mostly hoping) their campsite was in. It wasn't long before they came to a small clearing, though it definitely wasn't the right one, since there was a house in the middle of it. _Well that's odd_ , the blue-eyed youth thought. While it wasn't impossible that someone could be living out here, as far as Jack knew this house was a good distance from any towns or villages, at least half a day's walk; and few individuals would choose to live so far from any support network. _If someone's there maybe they saw a hunting party go through, and can point me in the right direction._

But as Jack drew closer his hope of the place being inhabited steadily dropped, for it was obvious that the building was old and in very bad repair. The hinges on the door were rusty, the windows covered in cobwebs. Still, Jack figured it wouldn't hurt to try, and he knocked loudly on the door. Nothing happened. Frowning, he tried again, only to be met with silence. Jack knew the smart thing to do would be to leave and search for his companions while there was still light; but his notorious curiosity got the better of him. He'd ridden off looking for some kind of adventure, and a creepy, abandoned building in the middle of the woods qualified as exactly that.

Pushing the door open, Jack stepped inside and immediately sneezed. Good Lord, there was dust _everywhere_. Clearly no one had been living here for a long time. The pale youth was just about to leave when his gaze shifted to the far end of the dwelling, and he jumped in surprise upon seeing a figure sprawled in a chair. A second later Jack realized the boy—it was a boy about his age—was asleep; and he chuckled softly to himself over being scared out of his wits. Heart still pounding from the shock, Jack made his way to the chair and looked down at the youth. _That really doesn't look like a comfortable position to take a nap in_ , he thought wryly. The sleeper had light skin sprinkled with freckles, a small upturned nose, and pink lips. Jack found himself thinking he was cute. Unlike everything in the house, there wasn't a speck of dust on the redheaded boy, leading Jack to think he must've just found the cottage and needed a quick rest. Though why he'd chosen to sleep in the chair when there was a perfectly good bed not three feet away was beyond him.

Reaching out a hand, he shook the other's shoulder gently, still thinking about getting directions. "Hey, wake up." The sleeper didn't so much as flutter an eyelid. Jack tried again, harder this time. Nothing. Eyebrows furrowing, the pale boy looked him over. Was he drunk or something? But he couldn't smell any alcohol, nor did he see a bottle anywhere. He was starting to worry that maybe the sleeping youth was ill, or somehow injured, but he couldn't see any evidence of either scenario; and a quick check confirmed that he did indeed have a pulse, so he wasn't dead. He just looked peacefully asleep, chest rising and falling gently as he breathed softly.

For the next few minutes Jack tried everything he could think of to wake the unconscious figure. He yelled and clapped his hands, then—thinking the freckled youth could be deaf—he shook him as hard as he dared. When all that failed to get a response, he went outside and drew a bucket of water from the well and dumped it on the boy's head. He felt a little bad about that, but he couldn't in good conscious just leave him here without at least waking him up first and making sure he was alright. But even the water did nothing.

Mystified, Jack stepped back and tried to think. The boy was quite thin, it would take some effort but Jack could probably manage to get him strapped onto his horse and then—and then what? He was on his way to visit Earl Stoick, so that his father, Duke North, could finalize the marriage agreement between Jack and the Earl's daughter Astrid; which Jack was not _at all_ happy about. Such a journey would be difficult with a sleeping passenger in tow, plus, technically he'd be kidnapping the youth since he couldn't exactly get his permission to take him along. Judging from the aubrunet's clothes he was some kind of nobleman or rich merchant's son, and Jack really didn't feel like getting accused of doing anything nefarious. He would have to go find his father and bring him back here, or at least get his advice on how to handle the situation.

Looking the youth over once more, Jack's eyes caught a glint of light. Peering closely he saw for the first time that the boy's left hand was clutching something blue, which, upon further inspection, proved to be a sparkling glass ball. As Jack turned it over in his own hand, looking back and forth between the orb and the sleeping figure, his mind wandered to all of those fairy tales where the person falls asleep after eating or touching the wrong thing. _Don't be ridiculous_ , Jack told himself sternly, _they call them fairy stories for a reason, that sort of thing doesn't really happen_. But he couldn't push the thought away that it would explain everything—why the auburn-haired boy couldn't be woken even though he had a pulse, why he was sprawled in the chair next to the table instead of lying on the bed, why he bore no sign of illness or injury or drunkenness. He had to be in an enchanted sleep.

Reeling a bit from his epiphany, Jack wondered just how long the aubrunet been here. Had he been asleep for decades, or centuries? No, his clothes looked normal, so that was unlikely, given how fashions changed. Still, he could easily have been here for months or a couple of years. _His poor family must be so worried about him,_ Jack thought. Now he _really_ had to find a way to help. He set the ball on the table, and was almost out the door to find his father when another component of those fairy tales popped unbidden into his mind: the way the sleeper was always woken in the end. Instantly, Jack blushed at the thought of kissing the freckled youth, though if he was honest with himself the sleeper was very attractive. It was a preposterous, far-fetched idea that more than likely wouldn't work. But, as Jack turned to look back at the unconscious figure, he realized it was the only thing he hadn't tried and he couldn't think of anything else that might wake him up.

Gingerly, Jack moved to stand in front of him; reminding himself that the boy wasn't dead. Pushing away his nervousness, Jack took a deep breath before bending down and gently joining their lips in a chaste kiss. The other boy's lips were warm and soft against his own. A moment later he pulled back, eyes widening in utter astonishment as auburn lashes fluttered and opened to reveal the greenest eyes the young nobleman had ever seen. The freckled youth gasped slightly, staring confusedly at Jack, who just stood there in complete shock. "W-who—" the aubrunet stuttered, "what—"; the words dying as he looked around the room and his expression shifted from bewilderment to understanding. _That's right,_ he thought, _I was exploring the woods and stumbled across this cottage, went inside and picked up the glass ball and then…_

He glanced up at the pale, white-haired youth standing near him. "Did you kiss me?" He watched as blue eyes widened, but he didn't give him a chance to speak before continuing. "Wait, who are you? Why—" The freckled youth stopped abruptly and touched his hair. "Why am I all wet?" Shaking his head, he returned to the more pressing question. "Why did you kiss me?"

Jack finally managed to recover from his surprise enough to speak. "I'm sorry, I poured a bucket of water on you, you were sleeping like the dead and even though you were clearly alive I couldn't get you to wake up, hence the water, but that didn't work either, so…"

"So you kissed me?"

The pale youth nodded, feeling like his cheeks were on fire. "Yes, it was the only other thing I could think of; and I figured it was a better option then letting you remain in an enchanted sleep."

"Oh." The initial irritation of being kissed without his permission—or knowledge for that matter—melted into gratitude for having been woken, assuming, of course, that the youth was telling the truth. Which he probably was, given his absolutely stunned facial expression. He looked up at his companion. _Those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen_ , he thought in awe, _and his hair! I've never even heard of someone so young having white hair._ Getting ahold of his thoughts, he remembered the formalities. "I'm Hamish, son of Earl Stoick the Vast of Berk. Who are you?"

"I'm Jackson, though I prefer Jack, son of Duke North."

Hamish stood and offered his hand to Jack, who shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you Jack—and thank you."

"You're welcome." The blue-eyed youth smiled, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, you're the son of Earl Stoick? Of Berk?"

Hamish gave him a confused look. "Yes, that's what I said."

Jack's face brightened. "Well that's lucky! We can easily bring you home! You see; that's where we're travelling too, my father and—" The blood suddenly drained from Jack's face. "My father! The hunting party! The must have been back for ages now, oh, he's going to be _so_ mad at me…"

"Let me guess, he told you to stay put and you went off exploring with the plan to be back before him so he'd never know?"

The white-haired youth grinned sheepishly. "Something like that, yes."

The aubrunet smirked. "Sounds exactly like the sort of thing I'd do." He strode towards the doorway. "Well, we'd better get going. I'll just grab my horse and—" He stopped abruptly as Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, I think your horse is long gone, I didn't see one anywhere when I arrived. You can ride double with me."

"Oh," Hamish spoke softly. "He must have broken the tether and gone home. I wonder how long I've been here?"

"I have no idea," Jack replied. "But at least we know it can't have been too long, since your family is still very much alive."

"Yes, thank the gods for that."

As the pair stepped outside Hamish looked around and gasped. "The trees! Oh Thor, all the leaves are gone! It's autumn!" Jack turned back to look at his companion. "What time of year was it when you got here?"

"It was spring," the freckled youth answered sadly, "early spring." Neither of them voiced the more pressing question: spring of which year?

Instead, the pale youth untied Snowflake and climbed into the saddle, before offering Hamish a hand. As they rode into the forest, the smaller boy broke the silence. "By the way, you can call me Hiccup if you want, that's what my friends and my sister call me, and well—I know we only just met but I think you'd make a great friend Jack."

He smiled. "Hiccup it is."


	3. Didn't See That Coming

**Didn't See That Coming**

To the boys' good fortune, it didn't take them long to find Jack's father. Or rather, it didn't take long for them to be found. They'd hardly ridden for half an hour when the sound of hunting horns were heard, and they were met by almost the entire hunting party. As Jack had predicted, Duke North was absolutely furious, but his anger gave way to curiosity once he saw that Jack wasn't alone. Hiccup and Jack quickly explained everything—minus the part about how Jack had had to kiss him to wake him up—and the aubrunet humbly asked if he could join them on their journey so as to be reunited with his family. Duke North immediately agreed, and the two youths were escorted back to the campsite, which ended up being quite close to the enchanted cottage.

Hiccup's feelings of gratitude changed to irritation the next morning, when he learned that Duke North had been planning to stay in the area for a few days before proceeding to visit Earl Stoick. The Duke wanted to take advantage of the prime hunting, which Hiccup understood, but he was anxious to see his family and find out what he'd missed. Though part of him ended up being secretly glad to have some time with his new friend before they parted ways. He hadn't actually asked anyone _why_ they were travelling to see his father, though he assumed it was to discuss trade alliances. His father's fleet of ships were famous in this part of the country, it would make perfect sense for Duke North to be interested in forging some sort of partnership.

Jack had been avoiding telling his freckled friend the reason for their visit to his father; and he was relieved that Hiccup hadn't asked. He didn't want to have to talk about Hiccup's twin sister, the Lady Astrid, and how he was supposed to marry her, even though he'd never been attracted to a woman in his life. He just wanted to pretend that this hunting trip would go on forever, to keep enjoying Hiccup's company. Jack loved talking with the aubrunet, who was not only highly intelligent but also adventurous and funny. They learned they both felt more at ease outdoors, and enjoyed regaling each other with stories of their various adventures—out of earshot of the adults of course. Jack tried to ignore the fluttery feeling he got every time Hiccup laughed, to pretend there was nothing unusual about trying to count his freckles, or staring at his soft lips, or wanting to hold his hand.

Finally, on the afternoon of the third day, the white-haired youth couldn't handle being silent on the subject anymore. "So what's your sister like?"

Hiccup looked over at Jack. They were sitting against some boulders on the far edge of the clearing, where Duke North had been keeping the hunting party. "Astrid?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, Astrid, unless you've got another sister I don't know about?"

"Ha ha." The cinnamon-haired youth threw a pinecone at him playfully. "Well, she's definitely _not_ a proper young lady. She pretends to be for our father, but she'd rather throw axes at trees then sit with other noblewoman and gossip over tea. She's definitely got a bit of a temper, but she's also the most loyal person I know." Cobalt eyes crinkled in a smile at the description. "Why do you ask?" Hiccup questioned.

Jack was silent for a moment, biting his lip nervously. "Because I'm supposed to marry her," he admitted at last.

Viridian eyes widened. " _That's_ why you're going to see my father? I'd assumed it was to negotiate a trade agreement or something." There was no response. Frowning, Hiccup noted Jack's downcast demeanor and realized something. "You don't want to marry her, do you?" He asked gently.

Jack's head snapped up, and he looked at his friend anxiously. "It's nothing against your sister, I swear! I'm sure she's wonderful, I just…" he barely caught himself in time, he could _not_ tell Hiccup; it would ruin everything.

"You're just not ready." The pale youth blew his breath out in relief as he nodded. _Let Hiccup think that's the real reason._ "I highly doubt she wants to marry you either," Hiccup said matter-of-factly, "she's never wanted to get married." The two were quiet again for a moment. "But this is how things are," he added sadly. _I don't want Jack to marry Astrid; I don't want him to marry anyone! I just want him to be with me…_


	4. Reality Bites

**Reality Bites**

When the group came within sight of Earl Stoick's castle Jack's mouth went dry, and he couldn't help clenching his fists around the reins. _There it is_ , he thought, _now I'll have to marry Astrid and spend the rest of my life pretending to love her. Hiccup will be my brother-in-law, which means I'll have to see him from time to time, but we'll never be able to be more than friends_. Not that Hiccup felt the same way about him, Jack was sure. _He'd hate me if he knew the truth_.

The herald nearly fell over in shock when he saw Hiccup, but at the aubrunet's command he dutifully announced their arrival and ushered them inside. The party had barely stepped through the heavy doors into the great hall when a voice boomed, Jack glancing up to see an enormous man rise from his seat. "Welcome, Duke North and—" the words ended in a choked gasp as he noticed the little freckled figure accompanying them.

"HICCUP!" A streak of blond flew towards them, as the lady Astrid—who must have been standing near Earl Stoick—ran across the room and tackled her brother; their gigantic father not far behind. Utter mayhem ensued, between Earl Stoick's joyful bellows and Astrid's frantic questioning as she alternated between hugging, hitting, and shaking Hiccup.

" _Where have you been?_ What happened? Two years, _two godforsaken years_ and we heard NOTHING! Do you have _any idea_ what we went through when your horse came back without you?" Hiccup blinked rapidly as he was practically passed back and forth between his father and his sister, trying to process all the questions. "Oh, I'm just so glad you're alright!" Astrid sounded out of breath as she embraced him again.

He hugged the blond girl back tightly, face buried in her shoulder for a moment before pulling away. "It's a long story, and we still don't fully understand what happened, but Jack and I can tell you what we know," The Earl and Astrid looked curiously over at the pale youth. "He's the one who rescued me." Hiccup explained. A moment later the blue-eyed youth had his hand nearly detached from his arm as Earl Stoick shook it enthusiastically, thanking him. Astrid was more reserved, which was fine by Jack, but her voice clearly conveyed her gratitude. Her father turned to Duke North.

"Forgive my lack of formality, it is so good to see my son again, we'd lost hope…thank you for helping him, for returning him to us." Jack's father smiled his understanding as the Earl continued, "Tonight we will celebrate!" He threw his arms in the air animatedly. "We shall have a feast to welcome Duke North and his son Jack, and give thanks for the safe return of my son!" As everyone was led from the great hall, viridian eyes briefly met cobalt. Hiccup could see that Jack was happy for him, but he wondered if he was imagining the look of sadness in his eyes. The aubrunet himself was such a jangle of mixed thoughts and emotions he barely heard his sister talking a mile a minute in his ear. _Two years_ , his mind whirled, _I can't believe I was gone for two years, how much I've missed. My twin sister is older than me now, she must be._ He glanced behind his father to see Jack, who was staring resolutely ahead, and Hiccup already missed him.

The feast was terrible. At least for the two boys, Jack especially. They had of course recounted the tale of Hiccup's rescue, leaving out the part about the kiss in an unspoken agreement. Soon everyone in the room was chatting and laughing and having a grand time, but Jack could hardly make himself eat more than a few bites. And Hiccup enjoyed his family's company, but not quite as much as he'd envisioned when he first woke in the cottage. Both knew what tomorrow would bring.


	5. The Words

**The Words**

Jack paced quietly near the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Hiccup. The younger had promised to give him the full tour of the estate while their fathers were in the meeting; and while that sounded fun the thought of what said fathers were discussing made the pale boy feel sick to his stomach. A gleeful whoop brought him out of his thoughts, and Jack couldn't help smiling as he looked up to see the aubrunet sliding wildly down the enormous banister. Hiccup was going ridiculously fast as he neared the bottom; without thinking Jack lunged forward and caught Hiccup just as he shot off the end, gripping the smaller figure tightly as they spun around from the momentum.

Their breathless laughter stopped abruptly when they noticed how close they were. Hiccup's arms had instinctively wound around Jack's neck, and who couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the emerald eyes just inches from his own. Those eyes had widened slightly, freckled skin darkened by a blush. The white-haired youth didn't even realize he'd stopped breathing, completely absorbed by the person in his arms. They were in a large corridor where anyone could walk in on them, and he was betrothed to Hiccup's sister but all Jack could think about were those rosy lips and the recognition that the cinnamon-haired boy hadn't pulled away yet. _Wait, is he leaning closer?_

Jack had no idea which of them made the final move, but suddenly their lips were joined together and it was complete bliss. The pale youth was totally overwhelmed by the freckled one's sweet sweet mouth, and the knowledge that he was actually finally kissing a boy—properly that is. And not just any boy, but Hiccup: whose sarcastic quips and crooked smile had done wild things to his heart everyday since their unusual meeting. The Duke's son pressed their mouths together harder, smiling when Hiccup gasped faintly and tightened his grip around Jack's neck. His smile vanished a second later though, knowing that he was going to lose him. That this stolen moment was all they were ever going to have. Hiccup knew it too, and the pair kissed desperately; trying to stave off the inevitable, to keep reality from crashing down on them.

The sound of a door opening made them jump apart, breathing heavily as they frantically tried to flatten their messy hair. A moment later a servant rounded the corner and bowed to them. "Earl Stoick and Duke North request your presence in the Great Hall."

The pale youth felt nauseous as he and Hiccup entered the room and saw their fathers looking highly pleased, and Astrid who did not. His feelings for Hiccup were intense enough before, but now that he knew they were returned? He couldn't marry Astrid, he just couldn't. "Jack, my boy!" Duke North rose from his chair. "Earl Stoick and I have reached an agreement, you'll be happy to know everything has been finalized for your marriage to the Lady Astrid." Heart beating wildly, Jack noted Astrid's stony expression, and Hiccup's face which looked as white as his own. Swallowing, the blue-eyed youth prepared to say what were surely the stupidest words of his entire life.

"Father, Earl Stoick, I'm sorry. I cannot marry the Lady Astrid." Horrified gasps filled the air, but all that mattered to Jack was the smile that bloomed on Hiccup's face.

Earl Stoick's face was getting redder by the second, and Duke North was frowning terribly. "Jackson, this is completely unacceptable, you—"

Bravely, Jack interrupted his father. "I won't marry her. For reasons that are not hers—or anyone's—fault it wouldn't be fair to either of us, and so I won't do it. I refuse." At this pronouncement there was a veritable eruption of noise from the two leaders. Earl Stoick was threatening to revoke Duke North's access to his ships if his daughter wasn't married off, and Duke North was going on and on about how this was the best marriage partnership available to Jack on the entire eastern side of the country unless he wanted to marry an 8-year-old, and it didn't _matter_ what Jack wanted because this partnership simply _had_ to happen, and that was final—

"I'll marry him."

Hiccup hadn't spoken very loudly, but somehow everyone had heard and gone utterly silent, looking at him in shock. "I'll marry Jack," he repeated confidently. The white-haired boy unfroze first, dashing forward to take freckled hands in his. "You will? Really?"

The younger blushed slightly as he smiled and nodded. "Yes Jack, it would make me so happy to spend my life with you." Jack beamed, squeezing Hiccup's fingers tighter.

"Well _that's_ a relief," both boys turn their heads to look at Astrid. "I'm sure you're a great person Jack, but I certainly don't want to marry you either. I don't ever want to get married."

"ASTRID!"

"WELL I DON'T FATHER, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Before things could get any more out of hand, Hiccup turned to address his father and Duke North, both of whom were seething. "Father, Duke North, I know this isn't at all what you'd planned, but it's the best solution. If I marry Jack then not only will we both be happy, but you'll have your marriage alliance. And Astrid—"

"And who is going to be in charge here after I die Hiccup, if you're living with Jack!"

"Yes," Duke North added, "and Jack, how are you supposed to pass things on if you can't have any legitimate children!"

But Hiccup was way ahead of them. "Astrid can rule after you Father; she is perfectly capable of handling such responsibility, and I know you hate to admit it but she's far better at this sort of thing than I am." He turned to his sweetheart, who still had an arm around him. "And Jack—"

"I'll pass the seat of power to my cousin's oldest son," he continued smoothly. "It's not a direct line of descent, but the land will remain in our family's bloodline." The youths were quiet as they watched their fathers brooding silently. Both men were furious, and well aware of the remaining problems, but they also knew just how stubborn their sons were.

"Jack _did_ save me Father," Hiccup pointed out quietly, "Without him I wouldn't even be here, and I think that ought to count for something."

Another tense minute went by, and then Earl Stoick unexpectedly sighed. "Well Duke North," he turned to said man with a faint smile, "If you're agreeable I suggest we go and rewrite that marriage agreement." Jack's heart leaped at his words. _Was this actually happening?_ He and Hiccup had been putting on a brave front, but he'd fully expected their argument to fail and that they would have to run away or something. But now…Cobalt eyes filled with hope as he looked at his father, who was tugging on his beard thoughtfully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Earl Stoick, but I agree with you that that would be the best course of action." The white-haired youth could barely contain his glee, and as the two leaders left the room he turned to Hiccup who was also grinning hugely. Jack didn't even hear Astrid's chuckle and murmured 'I'll give you two some space' as she exited the room. Instead, he was drinking in emerald eyes and that beautiful smile; tracing a soft cheek with his thumb before leaning down and kissing his Hiccup.

And they lived very happily for the high majority of the rest of their days

~.~


End file.
